The invention relates to foodstuffs in general, and more particularly to improvements in methods of preparing semifinished edible products. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of preparing semifinished edible products which contain flour.
Changing eating habits of the populace compel the food industry to devise new modes of making, preserving and preparing various edible products, particularly semifinished products which are ready for consumption with a minimum of preparation, e.g., merely by cooking, boiling, broiling or grilling. Such edible products are in great demand by employees and other persons who have little time left for the preparation of meals. Many presently known and highly popular semifinished products can be stored for reasonably long periods of time in freezers but not in refrigerators or without refrigeration. This prevents a rather large segment of the population from purchasing and processing such types of semifinished products, namely all households which are not equipped with a freezer. Large quantities of semifinished edible products are also purchased and used by many food processing establishments including restaurants, delicatessens, mess halls and others. Storage of semifinished products in deep freezers contributes significantly to the cost of operation and hence to the price of meals. Thus, there exists an urgent need for semifinished edible products which can be stored in refrigerators (or even without refrigeration) for reasonable periods of time.
The above applies especially for many flour-containing semifinished edible products, such as bakery products, sauces, various types of dough and those containing the edible ingredients of eggs. The flour, such as finely ground wheat flour, invariably contains large counts of germs Therefore, those industries which deal with the preparation of flour-containing semifinished edible products attempt to reduce the bacterial count of such products or to sterilize them to thus render them capable of standing longer periods of storage. Heretofore known attempts to sterilize flour-containing foodstuffs include exposure to radioactive radiation. However, such treatment is not popular with the consumers and is an important reason that many consumers avoid the purchase of foodstuffs which were treated with radioactive rays.
The situation is aggravated if the flour is mixed with one or more liquids, such as water, milk and/or the flowable constituents or contents of eggs. These mixtures constitute ideal breeding grounds for numerous microorganisms which are contained in flour and/or in the liquid additives. The thus obtained semifinished products (e.g., various doughs) cannot be stored at room temperature, even for relatively short or very short periods of time, i.e., they must be stored in freezers or must be baked, fried, cooked and/or otherwise treated for immediate consumption. Heating in an oven or otherwise ensures destruction of microorganisms in the thus obtained finished edible substances.